gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Not-So-Valentine Special
Plot: Valentine is soon here and all looks at the list who is the cutest couple. Darwin and Beckie is on the third Place, but they seen togheter all the time, which makes Martha kinda annoyed. meanwhile, Dr. Budur has a new plan too destroy the gang, by making Tulip a beautiful girl and make a evil robot name Judy. Darwin falls in love with Tulip, with makes Beckie heartbroken and Tulip and Judy Hypnotize other boys, except rest of the boys in the gang. meanwhile, Doug and Jake is sad,beacuse they dont have a crush to hang out with and The Epic Wizard want to destroy Valentine. Transcript Couple Charts (At Elmore Junior High, the students are with their dates, some are giving flowers or love letters, or Tobias flirting on other girls) Tobias: Hey, girl. (wolf whistles) Sara: Oh! (throws a piece of her face at Tobias) Miss Simian: Ahem! Pay attention, students! (shows a piece of paper) This is the list of the cutest couple, and that's it... (leaves and tapes the chart to the wall) I hate couples, but I love my Nigel. The Students: (looks at the paper) Gumball: We're on the fifth place! Martha: Not as those couple! (points to Beckie and Darwin holding hands) Eew! So disgusting! Purriana: Oh, Martha. It's something that's called (draws a heart in the air) L-O-V-E! Martha: Lobster! Mabel: (in French language) Amore! (with English translator) Love! Purriana: Love! Hey! You know how to speak French? Mabel: (in French language) Oui. (with English translator) Yes. Gumball: Well, do you how to say "right" in French? Mabel: (in French language) Bien. (with English translator) Right. Gumball: How about- Mabel: (in French) Non parle pas. (with English translator) Don't talk about them. Gumball: What?! How?! Mabel: I'm also European... And American. Dad, Granny Jojo and Granny Helen are European...Sort of. Martha: It kinda annoys me a lot! Gumball: (holds Martha's hand) Martha: (lets go of his hand) Whah, whah, whah, whah. Whah. Don't hold my hand. Gumball: Alright! Fine! (mumbles) I wish you love me enough. Darwin: (comes with Beckie) Hey, guys. Hmm... I love Valentine's Day! It's like the world is dating itself! Martha: I don't feel the whole Valentine thing. Mabel: Oh, come on. You know, if you can't do it, then... I dare you to hang out with Gumball until Valentine's Day is over. Martha: What?! Alright! Since you're my best friend, how can we hang out? Mabel: Oh, you know... (whispers to Martha's ear so the viewers won't hear) Martha: (turns green) Aw, man! Must I?! Mabel: Yup. Gumball: Yay, Valentine's Day with Martha! Thanks, sis! (holds Martha's hand) Mabel: (chuckles) With pleasure. (whispers to Martha) Sorry. (At the forest, Dr. Budur is hiding) Budur's Ally Tulip: (walks in a circle) You will never underestimate my psychic powers! Ah, my goody-two-shoes alternative version. Kind, warm- Ugh! I can't stand her! Dr. Budur: (pops out) You! I finally caught the leader of the kids who beat me up! Finally, I can use you to take over Elmore! Tulip: Me? Are you talking to me, mister...Who are you? Talk to me, maggot! Dr. Budur: I'm not a maggot, I'm Dr. Budur! Tulip: I'm Tulip Creatorson, the evil alter ego of my goody-two-shoes enemy, Mabel Watterson! Dr. Budur: OH, curses! I almost had her! Anyway, I'll be going now and make sure to ruin Valentine's Day. Run along, kid. You look somehow my nemesis. Tulip: Hold up, dweeb! (stops him with her psychic powers) Did you say ruin Valentine's Day? Dr. Budur: Uh, yes! I'm planning to attract all the boys of Elmore, but I need a girl to do it. Then, if the boys are hypnotized, they will be in my control and take over Elmore! (evil laughs and coughs) Tulip: (smiles evilly) I could help you, whoever you are. And make me look beautiful! Create a robot girl, fast! Something Fishy (Back at Elmore Junior High) Tulip: (disguised as a beautiful girl, opens the doors) The boys (except the boys of the gang): (stares at her shocked) Mabel: (closes her locker and frowns suspiciously to the new girl) Hmm... I smell something fishy going on to that girl. Darwin: I'm a fish. And- (stares at the girl) Wow... Mabel: (looks at the girl deeply, and suddenly realized it's Tulip) I better go, that girl is not the person what you think of. Conny: Who's that? Mabel: I don't want to talk about it! It's... too private. (walks away) (Then, Dr. Budur presses a button, releasing a robot) Some Darwin and Beckie Moments (At the Wattersons' house) Lilly: Anais, I think you and Junior are so special together. You deserve him. Anais: Well, thanks! Lilly: But despite this, I still have no one to go out with. Anais: Don't worry, you'll found someone! (they both smile, and Martha, Gumball and Conny entry in) Conny: Hi gals! What's up? Anais: Ohg, just talking about love and Valentine and stuff like this. Martha: Yuck... Only thinking at this makes me sick. Gumball: What do you think about Darwin and Beckie? Lilly: Well, if she's happy, I'll be glad too! And by the way, she said that sometimes she is so happy she sees Darwin, that she talks Japanese. Martha: Wait, Beckie can talk JAPANESE?! Conny: Of course she can, my aunt lives in Japan. In fact, all my family can talk perfect Japanese. Gumball: Than prove it! Conny: (speaks Japanese) Mochiron wareware wa dekiru nihonjin. (English translation appears on screen) Of course we can speak Japanese. Martha and Gumball: Wow. Martha: You're pretty good, but I can talk Japanese too! (starts speaking gibberish) Gumball: Martha, this is gibberish. But whatever. You're really good on it! Me and my sisters can also speak perfect French and Chinese... Ugh... And I guess Irish. Martha: Oh, I can speak perfect Spanish and Russian, Cobby, Andy an' Caroline speak German and A BUTTLOAD of Danish. Always. And Cobby can TRANSLATE from all da' LANGUAGES. But your Japanese is very good. Conny: (Japanese) Arigatō. (English translation on screen) Thank you. Gumball: But hey, do you know where are Beckie and Darwin? Lilly: (Japanese) Watashi wa, karera ga kōen ni iru to omou. (English translation on screen) I think they're in the park. Martha: (pointing) Hey look, there's translation... I guess. Gumball: Okey! See ya' later! Lilly: (Japanese) Sayōnara! (English translation on screen) Bye! (In the park, Beckie is shown sitting on a bench and Martha and Gumball suddenly come.) Martha: Hi Beckie. Where's Darwin? Beckie: Hi guys! well, he should come. Gumball: Well, I heard there's a new gal at school and I guess Darwin kinda likes her... Beckie: (giggles) Oh, c'mon! That's ridiculous. Darwin actually loves me. He can't leave his girlfriend for a girl who's just beautiful, right? Darwin: Hi guys! Beckie: (Japanese) Mite! Sore wa kareda! (English translation on screen) Look! It's him! Gumball: Umm...Does anyone have a idea what did she said? Martha: (looks down to the English translation words) Look down, Gumball! There's a English translation everytime someone talks Japanese. Gumball: Do you know that you're breaking the fourth wall? Wait a minute. I'm breaking it too! Mabel: (comes, while speaking Irish) Dhia duit. (English translation on screen) Hello. Gumball: Oh. (Irish) Dhia duit! (English translation on screen) Hello! Darwin: So, what are Martha and Gumball doing here? Beckie: (Japanese) Mā, watashi wa karera ga chōdo taku wareware ga yatte iru ka o miru to omoimasu. Dakara, anata wa nani ga hoshīdesu ka? (English translation) Well, I guess they just wanna know what we're doing. So, what do you want? Darwin: We can make a Valentine heart, right Beckie? (winks) Beckie: (Japanese) Kawaii! (English translation on screen) Cute! Gumball: Daaaw! Martha: Eeew... (Spanish) Así raro. (English Translation on screen) So weird. The Two New Strange Girls (Next day, at Elmore Junior High, in the classroom) Cobby: (Danish) Nå, i morgen er Valentins prom. Hvordan skal vi forberede vore hjælpere? (English translation on screen) Well, tomorrow's Valentine's prom. How should we prepare for our mates? Miss Simian: (While entring in class) Quiet! Ok, tomorrow's gonna be a Valentine prom and we have two new students here. (Darwin sees Beckie and waves to her, she waves back and blows a kiss, Darwin catches it and winks at Beckie and they both giggle) Gumball: (looks at them both and smiles) Aren't they more beautiful when they're in love? Martha: (grumpy) Oh, please! I don't wanna go here. Just watch 'em without puttin' me in this. Miss Simian: (bored) OK, come on, Judy and Annie. Tulip: (whispering to Judy) OK, let no one have doubts about us, right? Judy: (robotic voice) Sure. Tulip: (entries in class) Hi guys! (giggles) Most of the boys(except the gangs boys, except Darwin): Woooow... (little red and pink heart float above their heads) Judy: (innocent girl tone) Hi, my name is Judy and this is...um...Annie! Annie: We are from..um..Sweden! Yeah...and we can speak Swedish as well! Right, Judy? Judy: (Swedish) Såklart, vi kan! (English translation on screen) Of course, we can! Miss Simian: Take a seat. (They both do so and all the boys ~except the gang~ and Darwin stares at her) Darwin: (happy sigh) Beckie: Darwin? Darwin? Gumball: Dude, what's wrong with him Mabel: I know "Annie", but I'm still figuring out if she's good or not. (Later, in the school hallway) Beckie: (comes to Darwin, who is opening his locker) Hi, Darwin. You know, you haven't answered to me in the class, so.... What happend? Darwin: Oh, nothing. I just looked at the new girls. The...beautiful...girls... Beckie: Darwin, you're not going to broke up with me, right? Darwin: What? (chuckles) Of course not! You're my perfect girlfriend! (sees Annie and Judy and his pupils turn into pink hearts) Beckie: Darwin? Darwin: What?! Oh, yeah. See ya later. (goes away and his pupils turn into hearts again) Beckie: Darwin, what happend to you? (a flashback of when they first meet, they were togheter. Flashback ends as a tear comes to her eye and she start sobbing) (Later in the class) Martha: What's on with these guys anyway?! They're just looking after a gift for mates for the prom. And the dresses... YUCH! I don't wanna go there only because it's Valentine's prom. But... Hm... (Mabel comes and sits close to her) Hey Mabs! Do you thing that Valentine's prom is just a waste o' time? Mabel: There's no time. I manage to find out about the new girls. Annie looks so familiar... And I believe that Judy is a robot! Just look how flexible she is. Martha: Do you believe they can be ...SPIES? That'd be awesome! Mabel: Yeah, maybe... "Annie" can be one. Martha: (offscreen) Where's it!? (scene shows Martha looking for something in a pink purse) Where's my emergency chicken! Mabel: Emergency chicken? Martha: I'm eatin' it when I'm overly stressed. (founds it) Here you were! (bites it) Mabel: OK? I must go. Bye. (goes away) Breaking up? (after school, Darwin goes home and sees an angry Conny coming to him) Darwin: Oh, hi Conny. What's up? Conny: (angry) WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?! Darwin: What are you talking about? Conny: (angry) DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT YOU MAKE MY SISTER SAD?! Darwin: (angry) What?! You always hate the times we are together! Conny: (angry) No, if I was hating your relationship, I wouldn't be here telling you to go to her. But you still must go to her NOW! Darwin: (angry) Listen! Just because I kinda like Judy and Annie, that dosen't mean that I broke up with Beckie! (goes away angry) Conny: (mumbles to himself) How could he? (at the park, Beckie is sitting on a bench while crying and Purriana tries to comfort her) Purriana: (comforting Beckie) There, there, Bec. Of course he'll come back to you. Beckie: (sniffing) Thanks for comforting me, but I can't help myself. Darwin is probably liking these girls more than me. Purriana: Don't be ridiculous, Beckie. Of course he loves you. Everyone knows that. Beckie: You maybe are right. Darwin is possible still in love with me. (later that night, the phone is ringing and Gumball answers) Gumball: Hello? oh, is that you Beckie? Do you wanna talk with Darwin? OK, hang on here! (shouts) Darwin! It's you girlfriend! Darwin: 'K, coming! (takes the phone and Gumball goes away) Hi, sugar heart. Beckie: (on the phone) Hi, Darwin. Darwin: Well, I heard that you were sad about that I was kinda liking Annie and Judy. Beckie: (on the phone) How did you find out about that? Darwin: Conny told me so. (solemn) I am so sorry. I am never going to break up with you. Beckie: (on the phone) Thanks, Darwin. Bye! Darwin: Bye! (hangs on the phone, but the phone rings again. He gives it to Gumball) It's yours. Gumball: (Answers. Some loud gibberish can be heard) OK, OK. Calm down! (the gibberish gets slower) Do ya' know what are you're going to wear tomorrow at the prom? OK. Bye. (hangs on) Possibly Spies (in Mabel's room) Mabel: Hmm... Annie looks so familiar. Weirdly familiar... (A knock is heard) Mabel: Wow. Must be someone who heard everything. (opens the door, revealing Martha and Cobby) Oh, hi. Martha: We just heard what you said! My mouth doesn't smell horrible! (Cobby stares at her) Uhm, yeah, maybe a bit! Mabel: No Martha, it's anything else. You see, that girl "Annie" looks so familiar... Like (horror face) that Tulip! Martha: (mockly) I never knew that you're afraid by tulips. (chuckles) Mabel: (facepalms and sighs) C'mon, don't you remember? Tulip, my evil (makes quotation marks with her fingers) "clone", if we can call her in a way, who wanted to destroy me for taking my place? I have no doubt that she returned. Martha: OK, fine, I got it. But what 'bout Judy? Mabel: I still try to find her real identity... I guess she's a robot or something. She's inhumanly strong! But hmm... What do you think Cobby? Cobby: Oh sweetie pie, I will never break up with you for two girls who I barely met. Besides, I find them creepy. Martha: OK, let's change the subject. (very excited) Are you taco for my super-duper Valentine suit? Mabel: A suit? Martha: That's how I named it. I don't wanna spoil this right now, ya'll see it at the prom. Goodbye! (tries to go away, but Cobby turns her) Cobby: Do not leave without me. Martha: Gee, you're so harsh. Trivia *Besides English, another languages are spoken during this episode: **French **Japanese **Irish **Spanish **Danish ** Swedish *Martha and Gumball broke the fourth wall as noticing the English translation. *The cryptograme from the episode is Mrvhsklqh, gr brx uhphpehu Mrkq?, which can be translated as Josephine, do you remember John? *When Beckie,Conny and Lilly was talking Japanese, Their actual Japanese voice actors where talking. In Japanese version of this episode, they talked english. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Unseasoned Category:Special